Into The Forest
by MarshmallowMango
Summary: When Alora is told rumors that people disappear in a nearby forest, she decides to look for herself...what trouble has she gotten herself into? Rated T for later content.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Goodness, my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy and please tell me which areas need improvement! __**I do not own Gregory Horror Show.**_

Cool air pressed up against the young woman's face. The smell of smoke lingered from a gentleman who decided to smoke in public. Her delicate fingers grabbed the old dress she was wearing, absolutely afraid of this foreign situation. Soft cracks were heard as she stepped on a crumbling brick path, amazed some still existed in this world. Matted hair from her ponytail fell down her shoulder as she walked into the slightly warm light of a street light. Her friends told her about this brick path, how it lead to a misty forest several people never returned from it. "They probably got lost." her best friend, Omari said in a low voice, hoping no one but the woman heard her. She kept walking, a rat rushing past her feet and towards the forest. "It probably lives in a tree or something." the woman thought she saw a small tail duck into a patch of grass. The brick path stopped, the end of the final bricks covered with pale green grass that seemed to be in the shape of a mouse. "Now or never, Alora." the woman whispered to herself, eyebrows arched in surprise as she smelled the faint scent of spice.

Alora wondered in the forest, groaning as she thought her friend must have been just listening to a horrid legend. "Why must I be a gullible fool?" she asked, as if another being was going to respond. After more wondering, Alora realized that she was absolutely lost in a ominous forest. Her old dress was now wrinkly from Alora's trembling fingers holding on to them for dear life. She felt cold, cool air now a forceful wind in the darkening forest as a bright light shone on her face. She looked up and saw a mossy house, outside illuminated with two burning candles outside of the home. She squinted, making out the works "GREGORY HOUSE" around the wooden door. She walked closer, questioning why a house would be so deep in a foggy forest. The crunching of the grass below her sliced through the silence as she approached the door, an iron mouse head-door knob starting to rust. She opened the doors, a loud creaking coming from this action. As she looked at the house entrance, an elderly man's voice said, "Welcome to Gregory House, would you like a room?". She jumped in surprise, audible thumps and a squeak coming from Alora. "I shouldn't scare people like that." the voice said so Alora looked around to find the origin of the voice...coming from a mouse. This was going to be a long day...


	2. Getting Scared By A Mouse?

**A/N: Changing the direction of this, it is going to be about Alora finding out how the other residents came to the hotel. **

Alora felt chills go down her spine as she roamed the hallways with Gregory, freak-like creatures going about their days as if they weren't odd looking. Gregory and her came to a halt as they saw a light orange mouse and a pastel pink one chasing each other, the pink one yelling "James! Come back with Mama's souls!". Wait, souls?! Alora backed away slowly, creeped out by the fact people can TAKE souls here. The two mice stopped to look at Alora, their gazing eyes causing her to sweat. "Jane, I think this new Guest looks pretty scared, huh?" the orange one said, looking at Jane. Jane nodded and said "Never thought I would see a girl with a white soul.". Alora was officially terrified, how did they know what color her soul was? She ran away, her footsteps making as a loud bang and dress in her hands. She looked back for a second, only to see the mice still looking at her so she ducked into a room.

She rolled on the floor, arms hitting the metal floor and beginning to turn pepper red. A quiet meow was heard and she turned her head to see a patched up cat with a shirt that read "JACK KETCH"...as in the executioner? It groaned and whispered "Ugh, another guest who has lost themselves. You guys always seem to LOVE coming back, despite my warnings.". Alora got up, arms still red and in pain. "What do you mean 'despite your warnings' and 'losing themselves'? There are others like me?". The patched up cat nodded and looked at Alora, crimson eyes, looking like they were full emotions. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?". It sighed and said in a low tone "A man who hides behind the mask of an owner. I was a fancy cat, with silky fur but one night, the masked man sewed me up." Suddenly, it looked angry and growled "Do you feel pity for me?! Don't dare feel pity for me!". Metal clanked from his shackles as he moved, something she hadn't noticed before. She got up and ran out of the room, leaving a piece of chocolate that fell out of her bag.

** A/N: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
